rr3fandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Formula Future/@comment-89.160.15.193-20161104110449/@comment-28753807-20161104140640
The above comment may have some sarcasm intended, however, I feel FM/EA may suffer some undue criticism, at times. And since they are in business, making money from the public, they must deal with the public. They can drive away a lot of revenue by not performing customer service, so they must suffer complaints brought about their product that are actually the responsibility of the driver/user of the product. I personally have seen FM/EA compensate for things that appear to make an event impossible. I think they do a pretty good job, in a lot of cases. Sometimes -- as in my case, it takes some persistence in getting the idea across, but we have to have persistence to win some races in the game, too. The Fandom user above mentioned very nice gold awards. The Update's description cards depicted it as a hoard of gold. I thought hoard was a verb. It will be interesting to see what they (FM/EA) consider to be a hoard of gold. But, I think if racers are selective, rather than trying to obtain all cars and win all races, gold can be accumulated in a reasonable amount of racing time, each day. I do appreciate some things about FM/EA. They provide a game with constantly changing challenges that do challenge, but don't frustrate me so much that I quit playing. So, it means sometimes I run an event just to milk the gold I can from it, and quit without buying any gold upgrades. Then, I can buy LMP cars on sale and I can run an event to win this McLaren MP4-X. I also appreciate RR3.wikia.com. The wealth of knowledge shared here from historical play of the game all the way up to things learned in races run mere moments ago, is invaluable. It's a great community. And, yes, sometimes one must wade through and ignore troll comments and inappropriate name-calling. But, I guess nothing is free. Some cost is associated with anything of value. I don't mind reading a page or two of comments I don't need, or already know, to get to the stuff I need. Sometimes it is an opportunity for me to share what I know, if it is being asked for. It is a positive, give-and-take experience for me. For those who don't get what they want from this site, you may try giving and maybe that act will get you what you need. One last thing. FM/EA promised a new track. There's been talk about Honda being associated with it. Maybe we've been distracted by the name McLaren, while the Honda badge sits quietly on the MP4-X. And, maybe since we can't get much advanced info on the MP4-X, that track is in the Formula Future event and is still being refined. One thing I know, the great people who play RR3 and quickly share their findings on this site will have the info here, soon after it is in the game. Happy Motoring, everyone. Even you, A Fandom user. (for those who are not fans of 'A Fandom user(s)', resistance is futile...:)